


Run Away

by tea_petty



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Escape, Gen, Penis In Vagina Sex, Sleepy Sex, Vacation, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-27 22:17:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20767823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tea_petty/pseuds/tea_petty
Summary: Jenna and Asra need to get away, and it turns out they can take each other farther than Nopal.





	Run Away

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to my Tumblr; tea-petty

The swirling cosmos were already painting the sky above the sand swept area around Nopal when Asra and Jenna returned. The warmth that bled in through the thin material of Jenna’s dress disappeared abruptly as Asra slid off the great beast first, before he turned to offer a hand and help Jenna down as well.

Jenna stared up at the sky, watching the stars in the net of deep, unfathomable blue as they winked back like they were all knowing of the secrets buried within. Is this how it might feel staring down into the depths of the deepest ocean, she thought, before realizing that she was on vacation, and in fact, there was no place for fear here. Asra’s quaint cottage was too small to hold the intensity of such massive, existential questions – both of them could be bothered to explore this together upon returning home.

She contented herself by noting the sky’s prettiness for now, before turning back to her lover, and seeing that he was already staring at her most intently.

“A million miles away still, are we?” he asked, though his lips curved into the sort of smile that made Jenna’s stomach swoop. 

“It’s pretty out here.”

Jenna dragged the pad of her thumb across the back of Asra’s hand, letting him pull her closer so the length of his arm was pressed to her chest; as curled up to him as she could be in their present situation.

Asra’s eyes softened and he raised his free hand to stroke at her cheek.

“You’re pretty.”

Jenna blushed, her eyes fluttering shut as she leaned into his touch. She let his comforting heat revere her face. Something soft nudged against her nose and based on the warm trail of air fanning at her lips, she ventured it was Asra’s nose. She leaned further into him, feeling Asra slip his arm out of her grasp so that now he could gather her fully to his chest, his lips gentle and inspiring the tension in her shoulders and back to leech away. 

Asra felt this and pulled back, though not so far as to relinquish his hold on her.

“We should get inside, so we can…get cozy.”

Jenna let Asra guide her towards the little cottage, though not without first noticing the strange glimmer in the depths of his eyes.

Before Jenna could decipher it though, Asra was already leading her by the hand into the familiar cottage. The door swung open with its very same creaky mantra, and almost immediately, her body seemed to recognize the abode as home.

This trip would be tender to them; especially in the wake of everything that had transpired back in Vesuvia. With all they knew tucked safely in the nooks and crannies of reality to be dealt with at a later time, Jenna let her weary legs carry her further across the threshold. 

The house it seemed, was almost as magical as the magician it belonged to. With each step, Jenna felt sleepiness swell in her like a rising wave. By the time she’d padded into the bedroom, and stood before the plush bed, she swayed on her feet, already about to succumb to the tides of her tiredness. 

Warm arms encircled her, and when Jenna looked back to inspect the sudden touch, she felt her jaw being edged upwards by Asra’s nose as his lips found her neck.

“Sleepy? I could tuck you in if you’d like.”

Jenna breathed out in rapture, a faint squeak leaving her as Asra’s hands smoothed upwards to brush ticklishly across her ribcage. She bobbed her head in agreement and let Asra pull her into bed, his body caging around hers to ensure minimal jostling as they fell across the comforter.

The tone in Asra’s voice suggested he intended to do a myriad of things prior to tucking her in, though tired as Jenna was, she couldn’t help but want to see exactly what he meant.

Her body seemed to melt into the plush duvet, both from the motion of her body sinking into it, and the fatigue that weighed her down.

Then, a groan left her before she could even register the trails of heat Asra was soothing down the length of her body.

It had started as little nuzzling pets at the crown of her head, smoothing the awry little hairs that had tried to fly away in their travels. From there he caressed downwards, over the fragile column of her neck, and down her back. One lithe finger traced the intricate vertebrae before his other hand joined it.

They changed direction suddenly, smoothing back upwards, now pressing tenderly into the tense muscles at Jenna’s back. Jenna groaned again, this time as his touches drew some soreness from the knots in her back.

“Ssh,” Asra soothed, before he bowed his head and his lips met hers.

He kissed her gently, but there was a tension lingering beneath that told Jenna just how much he was holding back. Amusedly, she wondered how long he could keep it up. His lips never faltered as his hands eased down her back once more, this time not stopping where they last turned around. As his touch encroached on the swell of her ass, he managed to draw a delicate moan from Jenna.

She flushed and buried her face in her arms.

Jenna’s heart felt like the biggest, most prevalent thing inside her now and she was certain that with each resounding thud, Asra could see her quake.

She hadn’t realized she was holding her breath until Asra’s hands left her and found her again; first gently sweeping long coils of brown hair from the back of her neck. She felt herself twitch when his warm breath fanned against the back of it, her breath catching when his cool lips pressed a kiss to the sensitive skin.

She stiffened when his hands smoothed downwards again, this time straying from the center of her back. They drifted upwards, dangerously close to the swell of her breast, before trailing teasingly down across her sides.

Jenna couldn’t help the wily giggle that was muffled into the bedspread, as she writhed under his touch.

From over her, Asra’s eyes darkened, and he felt himself harden.

She stretched out beneath him, so that he could get a better look at all of her; how the thin material of her dress dripped from her body, her hair splayed around her head like a warm halo. She looked like softness and desire all by herself, and Asra could practically feel the weightiness of her in his hands just in how his searing gaze studied her.

The thick fringe of lashes told him that her eyes were shut, the serenity of the delicate muscles in her face, that she was on the cusp of dozing off.

Carefully, he maneuvered himself so that he was positioned behind her, the contours of his body forming a protective shell around hers. He smoothed his hands down the length of her sides, his palms resting at her generous hips. Jenna sighed contentedly and nestled deeper into his hold, automatically drawn to his warmth and comfort. 

If she noticed how his stiff erection brushed at the back of her thighs, and curve of her ass, she gave no indication. 

Heat blazed through Asra, filling his limbs with a restless itch. His cock throbbed.

One hand smoothed up, rifling through the folds of her clothing as it seemed to melt off her form. Through the fog of her drowsiness, Jenna could feel the warmth his touch seared through the thin material of her dress, and her breath caught in her throat as one skilled hand palmed her breast and squeezed, his thumb drawing over the swell in time to feel the hardened peak of her nipple. 

Jenna stirred slightly, a focused pant of air leaving her lips. Asra’s hand at her breast kept kneading and stroking, and he buried his lips into the crook of her neck as the other hand wandered down, easing her skirts up. The skin of her thighs was plush and velveteen against his hands. When he reached the dainty material of her panties, he stroked experimentally, feeling silky wetness seep through the fabric as it clung to her slit.

Again, he felt the shudder of air inside the woman in his arms and could just barely stop himself from taking her right there. One lithe finger peeled the crotch of her panties from the seam of her cunt and shifted it aside so that he could ease a finger inside her. It slipped in readily, with a wet _schlik_.

As he started pumping, Jenna let out a breathy moan, before stirring enough to perk her head up once more. The part of her hair that had been nestled against the duvet stuck up in a drowsy cowlick, and Asra couldn’t help but humor it despite the more carnal nature of his feelings for Jenna at that particular moment.

Their eyes met, and Jenna was suddenly wide awake. She writhed against his touch, bucking her hips so that she canted into him as his eyes bore into hers.

“Cute,” he said.

But his voice was low and dangerous. Jenna felt like the cat was calling the canary cute as it pinned the small bird between razored claws. The thought of Asra pinning her, _devouring_ her, was not entirely unpleasant.

Jenna shuddered, chest heaving, as heat pooled down between her thighs, and she felt her slickness seep out of her. Asra drew closer then, so close that his nose skimmed her cheek and his weight pressed her further into the plush softness of the bed. The pressure of him atop her was warm, comforting, much like that of a blanket, and it might’ve felt innocent enough in and of itself if it weren’t for the lewd sound of his finger pumping in and out of her.

Singing desire coursed through her and she strained against his hold on her body. Heat licked at Asra from the inside, urging him on. His nose nudged beneath Jenna’s chin then, guiding her head back so that he could better reach her neck before his lips latched onto it. 

His ministrations against the sensitive flesh were quick, hungry and at times, sharp. A mesh of his lips trailing blazed kisses down the column of her throat, punctuated by the occasional nip. Meanwhile, down below, she was so wet, that when Asra attempted to ease another finger inside of her, it slipped in with practically no resistance. At the feeling of a wider girth against her silken tightness, Jenna let out a desperate whine, and Asra grinned wickedly before he sucked hard at her neck, savoring her, and left a blotched rose petal at her skin.

The sting of Asra’s rougher kisses only stoked Jenna’s desire further. She writhed beneath him in her desperation to clash her hips more vehemently against his fast fingers. The glorious push of her smaller, softer frame against his did not go unnoticed by him.

“Tell me what you want,” he whispered.

Jenna’s eyes fluttered as the heat of his breath stoked her already burning skin, his lips and voice brushing and vibrating against her – already so sensitive – as he looked up at her through his lashes. When her eyes met his, she almost came right there. The pride and power, golden and regal was of the same sort in his eyes the day he kissed her token and went into the Colosseum to fight his trial by combat. Jenna could recall how delectable he’d looked in his skimpy trappings, and she longed to see more of his warm skin exposed. 

“More,” she pleaded.

The small word seemed to flare his want for her; small, non-specific. He felt freed, limitless. Like they might lay on this bed forever, making love for eternity. Of course, this was silly; they had only planned on staying in Nopal for the week – but Asra decided then, if they could not dwell in the temptations of the flesh for the rest of their existence, then he’d give her this night, golden, and every other night he could possibly give, and encase them in amber for her memory to preserve and call upon on the nights that were not his to give.

Through this, Asra’s fingers inside her never stilled, still keeping their merciless rhythm. The soft skin between her thighs were sticky now, and she shifted somewhat uncomfortably beneath him, in hopes he’d notice, and unburden her. Asra’s fingers had already pulled out from her in preparation for what he wanted to do next. Jenna whimpered at first, afraid he’d misunderstood, but then his voice sounded again, and she felt his hardness at her thigh.

“Your wish is my command.”

His weight shifted above her and then his hands moved upwards, bringing the thin material of her dress with them. Jenna felt the coolness of exposure fall over, and she lifted her arms, trying to aid Asra in addressing her. As he swept the material over her head and off, she caught a whiff of her own musky scent. Then it passed, as did the air-light flow of fabric, and she was bared to him.

Jenna shivered, and that was all she had time to do, before Asra’s hands were on her again. They smoothed over soft, pallid skin as luxuriously as if it were white velvet, and she leaned into his touch. His palms ghosted past her shoulders, as if holding her at a reach to adore the sight of her. Then they moved inward to encroach on the swell of her breasts.

Jenna sighed into the touch as the rasp of Asra’s warm palms smoothed over her breasts, and his thumbs stroked at her nipples. Flecks of pleasure leapt up her spine in excitable leaps and bounds that could only be compared to the sparks that jumped from electrical lines. Her lips melded to Asra’s as the ebb and wane of his hands against her grew rougher, and more desperate. As one fell down past her navel, back to the tuft of curls between her thighs, Jenna, against all better judgement, stopped his hand. Momentary surprise popped through his lustful haze, and Asra raised his eyebrows.

“You’re…overdressed,” Jenna murmured, her cheeks flushing.

Asra blinked at her for a moment, before the corners of his eyes crinkled endearingly, and he let out an easy laugh. It would’ve been out of place in the sultry atmosphere set by them thus far, except for this wasn’t just some frivolous one-night stand. This was Jenna and Asra; this was one of many heated nights they’d have, nestled and mixed among all the rest. 

“How right you are,” his eyes flashed.

He abided as well as he could as Jenna shyly brought her hands up to remove his own loose-hanging white shirt. It seemed to billow as she tossed it to some forgotten corner of the room. Now with his torso bared, Asra moved so that he was hovering over Jenna again, his hand reaching for the wetness between her thighs. No sooner had he made contact, she groaned heavily, canting her hips into his touch.

Deliriously wonderful as it felt, Jenna longed for more.

She reached her hand out lower, snaking downwards, past the waist of Asra’s dusky trousers. She groped blindly until she felt the bulge at his crotch, and then she gave a hearty squeeze, mustering all the courage she could to look him in the eyes as she did so.

Asra’s fingers fumbled and he gasped. His face reddened, and he looked as if someone had knocked the wind out of him.

“_Jenna_.”

She grasped him, more controlled through the material of his pants and jerked her hand. He let out another strained breath before leaning back so that she could rub at him without the obstruction of himself. She felt powerful, nude and rendering her lover to this feeble, bothered state. His eyes pinched shut, his chest taking heaving breaths. Jenna felt the warm, ready pulsing of his cock, and couldn’t resist peering at her lover through her lashes. 

“Careful,” he grunted, “I’m…I might not be able to…stop if you keep-“

Asra broke off as Jenna gave another coy pump of her hand.

“Do you really think you’d be able to stop now?”

He shot her a look before lurching beneath her touch.

“Fair enough.”

Then he was popping the button on his trousers and wriggling out of them. Jenna watched, lips parted as his cock sprang free and Asra kicked himself free of the rest of the garments. In a sudden motion, he’d maneuvered himself over her, caging her with his arms. In the softest moment they’d shared since arriving at Nopal, he placed a kiss at her nose.

“Are you ready?”

Half of her wanted to save this moment; the way he was looking at her, the softness he touched her with, butterfly wings and soft, summer rain. Her arousal raged in her though, demanding reprieve, and so Jenna jostled her hips, brushing his cock in the process and earning a desperate hiss from her lover.

“I’ll take that as a ‘yes.’”

He lined himself up with her entrance. His hands seared hard against her arms, waist, hip, and everywhere else they encountered on their restless journey to bring her as close as physically possible. He pushed into her and groaned, feeling her clamp around him with a sensation that was sublime.

“_Ah_ – there is nothing, that comes close to this,” he said through clenched teeth, “no magic, no realm – nothing, that comes close to how being inside you feels.”

Jenna moaned, writhing beneath him both from the sensation of him stretching her, and the gravity of what he said. He was right; it was clarifying, feeling him as close to her as two people could be, almost holy, and most certainly, divine.

When he was fully hilted in her, he pressed himself into her as one hand smoothed upwards, trailing ticklishly up the tender skin of her forearm, before tracing to her hand and threading his fingers through hers. Their pulse’s lined up, and Jenna felt her skin drink in the warmth of his.

Then he pulled out to the tip in one deliberate motion, and the start of another keen peeled from her throat as she felt the friction of him against her. It rose to a whine as Asra slammed into her again, his hips slapping against her ass and his grip never faltering. The motion forced Jenna’s parted legs to draw up, and when Asra thrust inwards again, she felt him reach new depths.

“_Asra_,” she moaned.

As if she’d uttered some sacred spell, the magician seemed to settle into a pace that left her gasping for breath as fire licked from the point where their bodies met, upwards in rippling warmth. With each clash of their bodies, a bawdy wet sound followed in its wake. Silky wetness seeped out and dribbled down Asra’s length. 

Meanwhile, Asra’s grip on Jenna tightened, and she rocked as he canted into her. Asra noticed how luscious she looked quivering beneath him, and he dipped his head down to trail kisses wherever he could reach; her neck, her shoulders, her breasts.

Her own touches scrabbled frantically around him for a solid hold, though the force with which he took her made it difficult to do so. She squeaked after a considerably rough thrust shook the bed until the headboard clattered against the wall.

“Do that,” he growled into her neck, “_again_.”

She didn’t even have to try as he started a new pace; that was twice the roughness and barely a hair slower. Jenna trembled and shook beneath him, the air leaving her like it couldn’t bear to leave her body, lest it be separated by such pleasure.

One of his hands came up to grasp at her breast just shy of painful. His lithe fingers pinched at her nipple, sending a sharp flash of arousal in her womb. She squeezed against him, and she felt it again a moment later when Asra nipped sharply at her shoulder.

Jenna felt her stomach swoop, heat leaping from her skin through the patches of sweat that sprung from her, and her limbs start to tingle warmly as where Asra touched heated to the point of numbness. She was on the cusp of climax.

Jenna squeezed Asra’s hand, and he pulled back enough to look at her, understanding immediately.

He slowed his thrusting to a more meaningful pace, gyrating his hips slightly between each thrust to try and find an optimal angle. Jenna bucked her hips impatiently.

“_Please_!”

Asra drove his length into her again, and Jenna gasped. The small, fluttered sound was caught by him immediately, and he picked up his earlier pace at this new angle.

Jenna felt herself pulsate around him.

“Oh!”

The sound of their coupling was the only thing they could hear now, and they followed the sound like it was pulling them into the finish they both chased like a hound after rabbits.

He felt his cock twitch and Jenna pushed herself against him, throwing their rhythm.

“No, you first.”

Jenna felt herself warm at this; not searing at a fever pitch in the way his touches made her, but in a manner that came with visions of a hearth, or home cooking perhaps.

“Come for me,” he purred, though the secret smile he gave her was hardened by his own restraint. 

He thrust against the contracting of her around him, once, twice. Three and four came more quickly together, and Asra poured everything he could into the next thrust before Jenna shuddered deeply and tensed around him.

Jenna let her eyes flutter shut against the blinding heat as it overtook her. She fell first, as her orgasm went reeling and then she drifted, riding out the ebbing waves of heat as Asra continued the fervent chase for his own climax.

His pace slackened once more as spots of tingling contentment spotted across Jenna’s body. As the post-orgasm thrum faded to grating overstimulation, Asra twitched inside her.

She called his name, and it was achingly sweet in the basking heat of hers. Asra twitched once more before emptying himself in her. He tensed inside her and over her, and despite the jolts of sensitivity that shocked her, she wrapped her arms wholly around Asra. Jenna smoothed touches down the length of his body, and then he was melting against her. Sticky, hot wetness spilled from her; Jenna’s slick mixed with the product of his own finish.

After a few moments to catch his breath once more, Asra’s deadweight atop Jenna recovered some of its autonomy and Jenna felt him clutch her closer; gathering her in his arms though she couldn’t have been closer to him if they’d drawn breath from the same set of lungs.

His grip never left her, not even as he pulled out, his softening length dragging a slight whimper from the woman, as the thrum of hypersensitivity continued to sparkle and pop at her skin. Adjusting them so that their bare forms were pressed together still, swathed in sheets, Asra tucked himself around Jenna, the securest, tenderest cradle she might ever care to find herself in. His fingers trailed across her skin, and in the dark room, the only light came from the peeping moon and the colorful trails of the designs Asra’s fingers left at her skin.

His aura at her aura and the music they made together; like watercolors painting at her thigh, ribcage, and shoulder, only for splendorous greens, blues, and magentas to dissipate like the designs trussed through the mirk of a fogged window – though the imprint remained indefinitely. Here, in each other’s arms, Jenna felt they might do anything. By Asra’s side, she saw such things come to fruition. 

Maybe one day they’d find a cow and sit upon it to sail over the moon. Maybe one day, they’d dive into a pool to find themselves on the other side of the looking glass. Maybe they could wear starlight and wed thee with Saturn’s rings.

Jenna hadn’t realized she’d been saying such silly thoughts aloud until she noticed Asra propped up against his forearm, gazing at her, sunken into her ornate fantasies like a ship lost to sea.

They curled closer together, and soon it was impossible to tell where Asra ended and Jenna began. Touches, soft touches, and breaths, so soft, those breaths they took, though they never settled into the soft regularity of sleep. The lingering high of their love making took them too far away from dreamland for that, where they got sufficiently lost in each other.


End file.
